Stuck
by PromptResponse
Summary: Cinder is on a standard infiltration mission but a rookie mistake finds her literally stuck in place. Her requested backup is different than she expected, and definitely unwanted. CinderXNeo. Melted.


**A/N: I got a request, so now I'm fulfilling it. Same rules as usual, RWBY is Monty's baby, not mine.**

Cinder was stuck. Honest to goodness stuck. As she had been sneaking into the temporary base of operations for the Atlesian military in Vale, the scientific development wing specifically, she had done something that hadn't happened to her in years. She'd been entering a window lithely when she'd slipped, leaving her arms pinned to her sides on the outside of the window, while her head and upper body were on the inside. She'd chosen the window of a particularly deviant high ranking officer, who was currently being occupied by Emerald and Mercury, to enter, so she wouldn't be found on the inside, and the outside faced only the Emerald Forest, so no one would spot her from that direction either.

Cinder huffed, shifting slightly and feeling the pinch as her leather infiltration suit started to get uncomfortable. She'd activated her emergency beacon, disguised as a fake tooth for occasions where she was bound or otherwise encumbered, so she'd have backup soon, but it had still been a daunting and fretful wait.

She heard the swish of grass moving nearby, the window overlooking a nice garden with a door to exit onto a terrace. Soon she heard the clack of shoes on the concrete terrace.

"Is that you Roman?" She whispered, trying to lean back as far as she could, blushing as her rear moved, presenting itself to whoever was out there. Her eyes widened and she bit her tongue as a swift blow was delivered to her ass. "What the hell?! Roman!" she hissed venomously

Another smack was her response, this one more expected, but still no confirmation. She heard the footsteps move away from her briefly, approaching the terrace door. Her eyes gaped as the door handle turned and opened wide with no resistance.

"Son of a…" whispered Cinder, watching the petite, multi-coloured figure girl stroll into the office, swinging her umbrella jauntily. "You're Roman's new little… pet, yes? Neopolitan,"

Neo gave the stuck fire-witch a snarky curtesy, a mocking grin not leaving her face.

"Are you going to get me out or not?" asked Cinder, impatient at the girl's lax attitude.

Neo shook her head, waggling an index finger back and forth in front of the woman's face. The girl reached into one of the many pockets in her jacket, pulling out a small digital camera. She put a finger to each corner of her mouth, pulling them upwards to make a 'smile' before turning the camera on and taking a picture, the flash dazzling Cinder and making her see spots.

"Oi! Get over here and free me!" Cinder struggled against the window, the fitting not giving her an inch of room to move. Neo doubled over in silent laughter, taking another picture without even judging the view as she did so.

Strolling towards the woman, Neo leant towards her, the woman's position almost at head height of the standing girl and kissed her on the lips. Cinder's eyes widened at the shocking intrusion of personal space before hardening again. She forcibly broke the kiss and bit down on Neo's lower lip, the younger girl pulling away quickly, ripping her lip from Cinder's mouth and causing her lip to bleed. Neo touched her lip with her free hand and looked at it, seeing the blood stain her fingers, a frown growing on her face.

"Serves you right, who the hell do you think you are?! Kissing me?! You worthless little doll!" spewed Cinder, eyes glaring daggers at the dandily dressed girl. Neo glared back, not breaking eye contact as she first pointed towards Cinder, then the camera she held in her hand, and then finally, traced a finger across her throat.

Without a further gesture, Neo walked straight out of the door onto the terrace. Cinder froze for a second, thinking she was about to be abandoned on her mission, until she heard the small sound of the table placed on the terrace being moved to directly behind, but several feet back from her. Neo entered the room quickly, poking her head around the corner and tapping the wall to get Cinder's attention. As the woman looked at her, the tiny girl put a finger to her lips, smiled and ducked outside again.

Neo strode over to the table she had set up as quietly as she could, it was rather large and had been an issue to move but she wanted the best angle for this. She placed her camera on the table, pointing straight at Cinder's protruding rear, her long legs on display as her toes just scraped the floor, unable to get any meaningful grip or force.

Hitting the record button, Neo gave the camera a moment to capture the image of Cinder struggling naturally, her grunts of effort as she tried to move loud and clear in the early evening, the light only just starting to die. After Neo checked the camera was positioned just right, she casually sauntered into view and offered the camera a curtsey.

She walked up to Cinder's wiggling rear and gave it a quick slap, smiling as the sound of her hand on tight leather snapped nicely. Cinder gave a shout from inside, quiet but still audible through the wall. Neo repeated her action, smacking each cheek through the leather. She had herself a pattern worked out. Upper left, lower right, upper right, lower left. With each smack, she heard Cinder complaining, threats becoming more common.

"I'm going to kill you, raze you from the inside out and feed you to a Goliath you puny little mute. You'll regret the day you did this to me!" Cinder shouted, her voice angry and volume far louder than she'd normally allow herself, but her anger at being _spanked_ by this girl who was meant to be her backup was pushing her to her limit.

Rolling her eyes, Neo stopped spanking Cinder, finishing her cycle of locations for completeness sake first. The petite girl walked up to Cinder's rear before fiddling with the woman's waistband button. The woman's legs kicked and thrashed, but with uncanny strength, Neo pinned them together as she went about her work. Once the button was undone, Cinder's leather pants soon found themselves around her ankles, leaving her rear covered only in her lacy black side-tie thong.

"Get _off_ Neo you slut! I am not your toy!"

Neo ignored Cinder, instead hooking her fingers around the woman's underwear and pulling them down to meet her pants as the sultry fire user squawked indignantly. Neo took a look at the woman's exposed crotch and ass, only a small patch of hair till in place above her slit, invisible to the camera. Neo squished the flesh of Cinder's rear, feeling the muscle underneath clench and unclench at the hand molesting her, smiling as the woman started to moan in a less aggressive way.

Grabbing Cinder's thighs from behind, Neo leant in and gave her pussy a lick. Small licks, starting at just near her ass and working their way forwards.

"Neo! Oh my god… I'm going to kill _yooouuuu_ _if you stop_,"

Neo didn't stop; she smirked to herself as the powerful woman started to cave to her touch. Feeling brave, the mute took her hands off the woman's thighs and moved them to closer to where she was playing. One hand started to massage Cinder's clit, while the other slowly probed her slit, feeling out the hole to go deeper with a single finger. Neo leant her head against Cinder's rear, enjoying the cushion as she finger-fucked the most powerful woman in the Vale underworld.

As Cinder's moans started to morph, changing from moans of pleasure into howls of ecstasy, Neo moved in for her killer move. With her tongue ready and wet from Cinder's juices, she lapped at Cinder's rear, running over the hole gently. Cinder froze as she first touched her asshole.

"Neeeeeooooo," she moaned, the single syllable extended as he voice shifted each time Neo's finger went deeper. To silence her, Neo stopped thrusting for a split second before introducing a second finger.

On the inside, Cinder's mouth popped open at the feeling. She'd played with herself and with Emerald before, but the dusky skinned woman was always very coy about her sexuality. She was probably disgusted by the mission Cinder had sent her on, but Mercury was more than willing to pick up on any slack. Now she was stuck, being rimmed by a woman she'd only known in passing until half an hour ago.

Neo began to thrust her tongue in and out, alternating with the finger she had inside Cinder's pussy, and rubbing the clit with every thrust from either. As she hit that rhythm, she felt Cinder start to shake and knew she was on the winning track. All too suddenly, Cinder explosive came, a torrent of fluid gushing from her pussy, splashing up and down her legs, in addition to soaking her underwear. Looking at her now wet hand distastefully, Neo daintily cleaned herself off with a handkerchief before turning her attention to the writhing woman still stuck in the window. She smirked, she wasn't quite done with the woman. Leaving the camera in place, she untied the side-knots on the panties and picked up the sopping underwear. With the damp material, she cleaned the majority of Cinder's juices off of her legs, the lace soaking up nearly all of it leaving only a damp feeling. For good measure, she ran the fabric along Cinder's pussy, watching it quiver at the odd sensation.

Getting up, she walked inside the office, being careful to pick up her umbrella as she went, and turned the corner to see Cinder, head lolled towards the floor and drool running towards. Silently laughing, Neo walked over and pulled the woman's brown hair until they were face to face, the woman's eyes not quite aware yet. Neo took the opportunity to stick her tongue in Cinder's mouth, letting the woman experience an almost definitely unexplored taste of herself. As Cinder slowly came back to awareness, Neo stopped kissing her and placed the panties in Cinder's mouth, puffing out her cheeks slightly with the material. The mute placed a finger over her lips again before smirking, showing Cinder the umbrella. She then pulled it's handle, exposing a short solid blade inside the handle. With a single finger, Neo traced a number in the air, letting Cinder make a muffled attempt at saying it.

"Fif-ee" mumbled the woman, slightly confused as the small girl made a 'five' then a 'zero' in the air. It was when Neo slapped the flat of the blade to her palm that Cinder understood. "Nuuuuh,"

The mute just nodded, putting her fingers up one at a time, pointing at Cinder between each one. Cinder screamed when she figured out that Neo wanted her to count them.

Neo ignored her as she strode out of the door, waving to the observing camera and swishing her small sword in the air. She took up a position just next to Cinder, hand resting on the small of the woman's back while the other hand with the sword in was raised above her. With a smooth, arcing motion, Neo let her improvised cane smack in Cinder's ass straight across the middle. The crack of metal on bare flesh nearly drowned out the howl of pain from Cinder, immediately followed by a small "Whun". A red welt was already appearing on the woman's butt, raised skin tender and pronounced.

Neo blew a kiss to the camera before resetting her arm and caning the woman again, another welt appearing as the woman counted a muffled "Hoo!"

The small girl continued to cane the older woman, watching with fascination as the woman's ass became a criss-cross pattern of red welts. By the thirtieth strike, there were more red welts than untouched skin. She didn't need to go inside to know that Cinder was crying as this punishment continued, she could hear the sobs and see the shaking of the woman's body. The next ten strikes were spent firmly on the woman's upper thighs, just where her butt and leg's met. As Neo hit the area, she heard high-pitched squeals amidst the count. She grinned, aware that her strikes were catching the woman's sensitive slit.

For the final fifteen strikes, Neo was extra sure to wind her body up, putting all of her, albeit small, weight into each strike. As the first one landed, Cinder made no noise. It took her several seconds even to count. The pain was too intense for her to even form words for a moment. Once the count was said, Neo followed through with the second. Cinder continued in silence, her voice wavering more and more until finally, she uttered the word of her release.

"Fif-ee!" she squealed through her gag. Neo gave the woman a gentle pat on the behind, Cinder moaning as she did so, before moving to pick up the camera. Letting the camera observe, she walked inside the building, finding the teary-eyed face and chest of Cinder still stuck in the window-frame. Neo waved hello, before gripping the woman's chin and letting the camera get a good look at Cinder's tear-streaked face as her own face grinned.

Neo pulled the general's office chair towards the window where Cinder was stuck. She placed the camera down for a moment as she undid the button on her own pants. Pulling them down, exposing her own shaven vagina, she picked up the camera again and reclined in the chair, bringing her own legs up into the air and wrapping them around Cinder's neck, dragging the woman down so her face was buried in Neo's pussy.

Without instruction, Cinder started to lick, Neo recording the entire thing, letting Cinder work at her own. Occasionally, Neo would loosen her grip and free up and hand to pull Cinder's head upwards by her hair, before slapping her and pushing her back to work.

Neo lost track of time as she forced Cinder to eat her out. As the tri-color haired girl finally came, coating the woman's face in her juices, she noticed the sun had disappeared and night had truly begun. Reluctantly, Neo pointed the camera and Cinder one final time, getting her soaked face in full view, before turning the camera on herself and blowing a kiss to it before turning it off. Getting up and pulling her pants back on, pocketing the camera, she noticed the woman in the window had passed out, from exhaustion or relief, Neo wasn't able to tell, since each was equally plausible.

Smirking, Neo got up and started to rummage in the general's drawers, taking a flash drive and inserting it into a small device she produced from her pocket, before replacing it in the drawer, as well as placing a flash drive of her own into the general's computer.

Looking back at Cinder, she pulled the woman's panties from her mouth and stuffed them gently in her jacket pocket. She picked up the main piece of her umbrella, returning the blade to its sheath and walking outside. With a quick motion, she put Cinder's leather pants back on her, redoing the button but leaving the panties absent, before grabbing the woman around the waist and tugging with all her might.

After heaving for a minute, the woman started to move, then like a cork out of a bottle of champagne, she popped out, landing heavily and still unconscious on the floor. Letting out an inaudible sigh, Neo reached into her other pocket and pulled out a scroll. Sending a message via her scroll, she dragged Cinder with a lot of effort out towards the Emerald Forest and into a nearby glade. Soon, a stealth plane was hovering overhead before landing, the noise barely loud enough to draw attention if they were quick. Several White Fang members jumped out of open bay doors as the wind from the jets shook the clearing. One of them took Cinder in his arms, while the others kept the area secure as Neo met Roman on the bay doors.

"What happened Neo?" asked Roman, curious about the happenings "Problems with Atlas? Someone catch her and had to be 'cleaned'?"

Neo, for her part, just shrugged and went to sit inside the cabin, strapping herself in, ignoring Roman's multitude of questions.

XxX

Cinder awoke the next morning, still fully dressed in her infiltration outfit and laying in a cot in the corner of a warehouse. Looking around, she saw business continuing as usual, the White Fang being very professional and ignoring the unconscious woman laying only a few feet away as they discussed logistics and attack plans.

As she moved, she felt a sting in her rear, sharp enough to nearly make her call out. With some effort and acting skills, she got out of bed without making a sound and made her way to the private bathroom she shared with Roman, Emerald and Mercury.

She stripped down, undoing her jacket and letting it fall to the floor along with her leather pants. Turning, she took a look at her rear in the mirror. She grimaced as she saw the remains of yesterday, red welts still raised and bruises starting to turn yellow and purple. Then from the corner of her eye, she saw something amongst her pile of clothes. A small envelope. Picking it up, wincing as her ass stretched, she opened it and found a folded note and a memory card on the inside. Cinder opened the note curiously.

'_Hi! It'd be nice if you were less of a bitch, then I won't have to make you _my _bitch. Here's your copy of the video and pictures. I have my own. Hugs and kisses. Neopolitan. XOXO.'_

"I am going to kill her…"

**A/N: Yup… definitely NSFW. I had a ton of fun writing this request, so all reviews and favourites are appreciated. **


End file.
